I Have My Secrets, but So Do You
by MICROSMILE
Summary: Complete AU. Nathan Scott was everything and then some, Lakers shooting guard, rich, good looking, got everything he wanted...except her, the captain of the Lakers dance team, Haley James. What's keeping her from giving him a shot?
1. Some Days He Wonders

**This is my first shot at a story, tell me what you think!**

"Man look at those foxy ladies strutting their stuff just calling the Timster with those hella hot apple bottoms."

"Just say they're hot Tim, and once again....your white!"_ Man_ _his best friend could be an idiot sometimes, and a complete pervert as well_. Nathan watched the Laker girls dance halfheartedly interested, only one of them had ever caught his real interest, and she wouldn't give him the time of day. The fiesty girl with the radiating smile in the front row. He had been hooked on her since the day he met her 2 two years ago when he was first traded to the Lakers. He hadn't always been this way, he use to be a player through and through, partying, girls, alcohol, oh and did he mention girls. There were a lot of those, girls that is, blondes, brunettes, red heads, Nathan use to do them all....literally. He was never one with good publicity, but for the past 2 seasons with the Knicks before being traded, he had taken his team to the championship, so what if he partied harder than the rest of them, he still showed up for work, and portrayed the perfect captain on the court. The Knicks' owners just weren't in the mood for his crap anymore. So they traded him, and Kobe and the Lakers gladly took him, without a second thought. Life was good for Nathan Scott, New York to LA, he was living the dream. But they changed quickly, he thought to himself, she was everything he could dream of in a girl, smart, funny, gorgeous, great body, and a smile that left him weak in the knees. Haley James.

"Scott you gonna do what your paid millions to do or are you gonna sit their and stare off into space like a dumbass for the rest of the game." His coach yelled, bringing him back to reality, realizing the girls were gone, and coach was talking plays.

"Come on coach, we both know I'm still better than half that team even in a halfass state." Nathan smirked, _man I'm so fucked, coach is gonna rip me a new one with that dipshit comment._

"I'm gonna let that one pass Scott, because I know your pathetically obsessed with a girl who hasn't been interested in the last 2 years." A choir of oohh's rang out, _god he hated his coach some days_. Lucas groaned.

"Great now he's gonna play like shit the rest of the game, why did you have to bring her up." And it was true, the rest of the game Nathan couldn't get his mind over the fact that Haley still didn't want him, he'd given up a lot when she said she couldn't date him because of his reputation. He stopped partying, hooking up, drinking every night. Hell he hadn't had a one night stand in over a year, hell he hadn't gotten laid in the last 6 months. All because she wanted some well-mannered good boy. And yet here he was still alone, and her dating some douchebag named Mike, _god my life sucks._

"Nate get off the court, your done for tonight." Coach yelled at him. Without a word to anyone, Nathan picked up his track jacket and left for the locker room. Nathan was stopped short when heard yelling down the hall.

"Mike stop calling me, I told you we were done.....how can you say you love me?!...you cheated on me you stupid prick....what the fuck does Nathan have to do with anything?!?....your the cheater, don't put this on me.....you know what FUCK YOU, this conversation is over!" _What the hell, Nathan thought, why is she talking about me, what do I have to do with any of that? Wait...they broke up!_ A smile broke out on Nathan's face, _that relationship lasted far too long. Still doesn't explain why she's talking about me._

"Did you hear all of that?" Haley questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts. Nathan turned and came face to face with the girl of his dreams.

"Um yeah, I didn't mean to be eavesdropping, I got kicked out of the game, and was coming back to the locker room."

"Its fine, can't help the fact that the last three of my boyfriends have been cheating bastards."

" Wait, you got kicked out of the game?What for? Did you get into another fight Nathan?" She asked worried, _oh no what if he got hurt or he got fined for something, or suspended._

"I jut wasn't playing up to par. Those guys don't deserve you if they can't see what a great girl you are. It's their loss."

"Thanks Nate." She responded meekly to the adoration she saw in his eyes.

"No thanks needed, just being honest it sucks to see you hurting Hales."

"That's sweet Nathan, well I gotta get back out there. I'll see you later. Oh and it sucks that you got kicked out of the game." With a small smile, one that left Nathan's heart racing, she walked through the tunnel and back onto the court.


	2. Here's My Heart, Do What you May With It

I know it was short, I was just seeing what kind of response I got from the story before I kept writing, the next chapters will certainly be longer. That was just a sample chapter.

Previously:

_"I jut wasn't playing up to par. Those guys don't deserve you if they can't see what a great girl you are. It's their loss."_

_"Thanks Nate." She responded meekly to the adoration she saw in his eyes._

_"No thanks needed, just being honest it sucks to see you hurting Hales."_

"_That's sweet Nathan, well I gotta get back out there. I'll see you later. Oh and it sucks that you got kicked out of the game." With a small smile, one that left Nathan's heart racing, she walked through the tunnel and back onto the court._

_God the things she does to me, _Nathan thought, feeling the unwanted smile stretch across his face, his heart race, and a weakness in his knees that only Haley could make happen. _Why does it have to be like this, why can't I move on and let this go, she's not interested, she hasn't been for the past two years...maybe its because your in love with her you idiot, _he said to himself, _jeeze I talk to myself too much. _Hearing the buzzer in the background signaling the end of the game, he walked the rest of the way to the locker room, and prepared himself for the "your attitude sucks, your playing sucks, this organization doesn't pay you millions to do nothing, get your shit together" speech from hell. His coach never did follow through with his threats though, he needed Nathan, and everyone knew it. Ripping off his warm-up jacket, he paced once again in a bad mood, he could feel his blood boiling, the weight on his shoulders getting heavier and heavier. His thoughts ran through the trials, _Haley, stupid coach, knee bugging the hell out of me, mom in rehab, Haley, dad's the biggest asshole in all of North America...probably further, brother thinks I'm some out of control wild child he can foster instead of just being my brother, and fucking Haley!_

"SCOTT IN MY OFFICE NOW!" His coach screamed at him as he enter the locker room without another word. Nathan took a deep breath and walked into his coach's office, taking a seat, he knew this routine pretty well by now.

"Nathan what's going on with you?" His coach asked in a normal voice, the concern in his voice evident, catching Nathan off guard, but he quickly wiped the shocked look off his face.

"Nothing coach, just yell at me and tell me that I don't get paid millions for nothing, and that I need to get my shit together before you get rid of me." Nathan smirked, his coach's reverse psychology wasn't about to work on him now. His coach sighed and said nothing but looked pointedly at the door. He was once again caught off guard, but got up quickly and headed out of the room, he gathered his things, not stopping to shower, and left the stadium as quickly as he could, only stopping to sign autographs and take pictures halfheartedly.

_How did I end up here? _Nathan thought to himself as he sat outside of Haley's bungalow. He had gone home straight after the game, but had grabbed his keys and headed for his Dodge Charger soon after, needing to get out of the confinement of his house. How he had ended up in Haley's driveway was beyond him, he had been sitting there for 10 minutes now, his nerves playing tricks on him. Inside he knew that was a lie, he had done this a lot, time and time again he would sit at home with his finger on the call button over Haley's number, just to talk, just to hear her voice, but he never could get himself to hit send. So here he was now, his seatbelt undone and the ignition off, but no movement towards opening the door. Suddenly a tapping on his window brought him out of his daze, and he looked up. _Shit,_ there was Haley, in her pajamas looking at him with a tired and bewildered expression. Slowly opening the door, his breath hitched as he took in her full appearance, short shorts, and a tiny pink camisole.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley asked softly, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Um I don't – I don't really know. I'm sorry I woke you up, I wasn't just sitting here stalking your place, I swear." Letting out a nervous laugh, and running his fingers through his hair, he tried to offer a smile, but it formed more of a grimace. Haley frowned, his eyes were blood shot, and dark bags lay beneath his dull blue eyes, his shoulders tense and slumped, her heart broke for him. She had never seen Nathan this broken, all she wanted to do was hold him and take him away from whatever brought him such pain.

"Come inside, I'll make some tea, it'll help relax you." She offered quietly, turning towards her house, not waiting for a response.

**20 minutes later**

The silence was eating her alive, _why wouldn't he say anything, why can't I say anything_. Her hands twitched to reach out and stop his trembling hands as they continuously played with the tea bag laying in his still full coffee cup.

"How did it all get so bad Haley?" His broken voice finally filling the silence.

"How did what get so bad Nathan?" She whispered, not trusting her voice to deliver the strength that Nathan so clearly needed.

"Everything."

"Nathan honey, I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong." Hearing him take a deep breath, she braced herself, wondering if she was ready, whether she was capable of helping Nathan, when she couldn't even help herself. _This is it man, you gotta tell her everything, you need to tell someone, or its only going to get worse, it'll only keep building up until you crack, _Nathan thought.

"How did I get to feeling so useless, so defenseless? My mother's in rehab, she has a problem with prescription drugs, hell she called me the night she was taken in after almost overdosing, and flat out told me that it was my fault she was there, that I made her do it, because I left her to follow some stupid basketball dream. Her words, not mine. And my dad, he calls and visits constantly to tell me that I'm weak or that my game sucks and I'll never be the best, I'll never be good enough. He pressures me and belittles me so that he can live some pathetic pipe dream of his through my hard work and persistence. He acts like I'm in the NBA because of him and nothing else. Then there's Lucas and his need to remind me every other second on what an out of control typical NBA bad boy I am, and his urge to babysit me and yuda yuda. The pressure of the team is killing me Hales, I'm not the only player on that damn team, yes I'm suppose to be running the team and being a good example, but there's only so much I can take before I blow a fuse. And you, god Haley if you only knew how insanely in love with you I am. Just the thought of you makes my heart race, and my knees weak. Seeing your smile every day, makes all the problems and worries go away, because I can think that for those precious moments, its just us. Your gorgeous, smart, funny, you have this amazing heart, and a smile that makes me forget where I am and who I am, and not to mention a killer body. I've changed so much over the past two years, just to be remotely good enough for you, to be the guy that you truly deserve and need, and I've done it happily, thinking you'll see how much you mean to me. I see you date all these assholes, and I pray to God, that I can take that pain away, the pain I see in your eyes every time one of them hurts you. But I fall short every time, and it hurts like hell, and I want to give up and move on with my life, and forget my feelings towards you, but I can't. Your it for me Haley, your the one I'm always going to love, the one I will always want and need, the girl I will always want to protect and heal with all my being. Your the one for me Haley James." Nathan finished with a sad sigh, out of breath.

"Wow." Without another thought, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, sealing their lips. It was a frantic kiss, full of need and desire and pure lust. Nathan immediately responded, moving his lips against hers roughly, he had spent what felt like a lifetime wondering what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her arms around him, her body pressed against his, and now it was happening, and it was nothing like he expected. Slowly the kiss softened, tongues moving against each other slowly, tasting every inch, passion that couldn't be faked. Hands gliding against bare skin, and before either one could comprehend what was happening, before anyone could stop the path they were following, they were both heading towards Haley's bedroom, mouths and bodies still pressed against each other.

Like it? Tell me what you think!


	3. The After Math

I know this update has taken a while, but I've been really busy lately, but here it is! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews as well! I'm sorry that it isn's super long, I've just had lots going on, and I had some serious computer problems and some writer's block.

_**Previously:**_

"_Wow." Without another thought, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, sealing their lips. It was a frantic kiss, full of need and desire and pure lust. Nathan immediately responded, moving his lips against hers roughly, he had spent what felt like a lifetime wondering what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her arms around him, her body pressed against his, and now it was happening, and it was nothing like he expected. Slowly the kiss softened, tongues moving against each other slowly, tasting every inch, passion that couldn't be faked. Hands gliding against bare skin, and before either one could comprehend what was happening, before anyone could stop the path they were following, they were both heading towards Haley's bedroom, mouths and bodies still pressed against each other._

**The Next Day:**

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, shielding his eyes from the sun making its way through the blinds. _Since when do I have blue and green covers...and blue walls? Where am I? I've never been here before. _Suddenly the memories of last night came flooding through his mind. _Haley's bedroom. _They had slept together last night, he had come to her, telling her everything, he had sought her out for comfort from everything weighing down on his shoulders...and they had slept together. _God last night was amazing, two long years, and my wildest dreams of being with Haley were nothing compared to the real thing. Oh shit, what if she thinks it was a mistake or a spur of the moment, and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? _Thoughts of rejection and heartbreak flooded through Nathan's mind as he quickly got out of the bed, searching frantically for his clothes thrown all over the floor.

"Nathan?" A soft whisper full of sleep halted his search, cautiously he turned to see Haley rubbing her eyes and pulling the thin covers over her body, shivering from the coolness of the room.

"Uh um hi." Nathan fumbled for the right words to say, _was he really about to just leave her the morning after without even a note, like some stupid one night stand? How could he do that to the girl he's been desperate to be with for the last 2 years._

"What are you doing babe?" His heart skipped at her use of the word "babe", he quickly raked his mind for an excuse, anything to save Haley's heart from the thoughts of him leaving her.

"My phone was ringing, I was just trying to find it in my jeans."

"Forget the phone, come back to bed." Haley's sleep laced voice called him back to the warm confines of the bed, picking up the comforter from the floor, the comforter that had been thrown carelessly onto the floor last night. He closed the blinds, shielding both himself and Haley from the sun, that was calling them to the real world, where the complications of their relationship would only be harder. Slowly he crawled back into the bed, throwing the comforter over Haley and then himself, letting his warm hand travel across the cold skin of Haley's stomach, and down to rest on her hip, pulling her taunt against his body, letting sleep wash over his body, his mind reeling over the issues he would have to deal with when they woke up.

**Later at practice:**

"Nate man your playing insanely well today, what's up?" Lucas asked him curiously. Since practice had started an hour ago, Nathan was playing amazing, his plays were perfect, his shots were spot-on, every move he made was every bit Nathan Scott on fire.

"Lucas, I know your a little slow, but I've always been amazing, so I have no idea what your talking about." Unable to contain the smirk revealing itself on his face.

"Yeah whatever bro, just remember I'm still your coach at the end of you day."

"Um last time I checked your title was _assistant_ coach _bro._"

"That's just a tiny technicality that's written in the small print used to take up room in a stupid contract that tries to make the big people look smart, when really all they want is your soul."

"...your a freak, seriously where do you come up with this stuff dude? You know what never mind, don't answer that question, I don't even want to know. I'm gonna get back to practice now _coach._"

"Whatever, just don't forget the rents are coming over to my place for dinner, and you better be there, don't leave me there all alone again, or your ass is benched!" Lucas called after him, Nathan only half listening as he noticed the dance team making its way through the main tunnel to watch part of the practice before they started practice, Haley leading the way. _Jesus, could she be any hotter? Wait did he just say our parents are coming to dinner? Hell no, I ain't going, not a chance in smoking boiling hell. _Nathan turned back to his brother, "good try Lucas, but that ain't happening, remember what happened last time I had dinner with Dan Scott, oh yeah...I PUNCHED HIM. I am 100% certain that I will not be attending this dinner from hell, I'd rather jump out in front of a bus, I think it might be less painful."

"Oh lord Nate your so melodramatic, and if you know what's good for you, you'll be there." Lucas threw the ball at Nathan, and walked away to start a drill with the team. Nathan caught the ball without a problem, his mind trailing back to Haley, they hadn't talked much this morning when they woke up again to get ready for practice. Along with his mind, his eyes traveled towards the far corner where the dance team was warming up. His eyes tracing every curve of her body as she stretched, not noticing when she looked up and him and smiled. Nathan finally noticed she had caught him staring when she gave him a small wave and a "like what you see" smirk. _Busted, wonderful, first you get caught sitting outside her house in the middle of the night now your being a perv and looking at her ass. You're really building a good case for a relationship Nathan. _"NATHAN! How about you pull your head out of your ass and get back to practice." His coach yelled at him from the base line, causing the rest of the team to stop practicing and look over at him. "Right-o coach, whatever you say." Feeling the blush flood his face, he quickly ran over to the team to start the practice.

**Haley's POV**

_Man that boy can play...and look good doing it._

"Haley...Hales...HALEY." Brooke called trying to get the attention of her team captain once again.

"Huh what sorry."

"Can you show us that move again? Me and Bevin haven't quite gotten it." Brooke smirked, knowing she had once again caught Haley James watching Nathan Scott. She wasn't sure what had happened, Haley had never shown an interest in Nathan...ever. Ever since Nathan had come to play with the Lakers, and tried countless times to get the attention of Haley, she had never been fazed by it until now, it had really thrown Brooke off. She'd make sure to ask her after practice when the rest of the team was gone.

"Of course girls, I can break it down into multiple parts if you want."

"Thanks Hales, I really haven't a clue what's going on." Bevin smiled.

"What else is new?" The newest member of the team, Rachel, said under her breath.

"Shut it Rach-hoe."

"Wow Brooke that's so clever. I hope it didn't hurt your brain too much to come up with that one." Rachel spoke with a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh bitch you..." Brooke was suddenly cut off by music.

"and five six seven eight." Haley started the routine, breaking down the moves for the group. She always was one to break up a confrontation using odd methods.


End file.
